


Cross my heart and hope to die

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [62]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 38 - Freeform, M/M, Shooting, minor character injury, stealing something!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong and his team was sent out to steal an important document, but nothing is going according to the plan.





	Cross my heart and hope to die

**Author's Note:**

> With a dying man's voice: Don't forget to comment in the end. *cough**cough* I feel my comment given lifpower fading... away....

Yuta and Taeyong crunched down behind a part of the wall to keep them hidden while they changed the cartridge in their guns. Both of them were covered in dust and dirt as they had ran through the field, in the middle of the expulsions and the crumbling buildings. 

Taeyong reached to his head set to contact Doyoung who was monitoring their actions from their base.   
"We're in front of the building. Can we go further in?" He asked, looking at Yuta from the corner of his eyes. Yuta was listening quietly, his Parabellum already ready to shoot in his hands. 

"Don't!" Instead of Doyoung, it was Jaehyun who answered. Yuta looked back onto Taeyong, his eyes widening in horror. Jaehyun was out on the field with them. He, Ten and Johnny needed to distract the guards while Yuta and Taeyong went into the building to get what they came for. 

"What's going on?" Yuta asked, lifting one of his hands to his earpiece. 

"Ten got shot in the knee, we need to get him away before anything else happens to him! We can't continue like this!" He shouted, and even though the mic was directly attached to his clothes that covered his neck up till his chin, Yuta almost missed his every second word because of the loud sound of the grenades and the gunshots. 

"Cheer, where are you?" Taeyong asked. Taeil was in charge of the rescue and escaping, he was in the car, waiting for Taeyong to give the sign that they could or needed to go. 

"Already on my way. Casper, Monster, get Ten to the point we agreed on. Three minutes" Taeil said, and Taeyong could almost hear the wheels spinning. 

"Roger that" Johnny's voice rang through the headphones, quickly followed by Doyoung's. 

"Then what will happen to the others? Taeyong and Yuta still need to go in" he asked, worried. He followed the others on monitors, and was quickly typing as he was trying to change which camera he was looking at.   
Taeyong bit his lower lip in as he looked around. They now needed to distract the guards more than ever. If they went after the car and God forbid caught them, Ten would never make it to the doctor in time. And now he and Yuta were alone on the field, because they didn't let the Dream squad out on this mission. It was too dangerous. 

"Leave it to me" Yuta said, causing Taeyong to look at him so fast his neck popped. 

"What?" He asked, bewildered. 

"Oppa, what's the plan?" Doyoung asked, his voice just a tad bit calmer than seconds before. 

"There's a car in front of us. We broke out its door earlier when we knocked the driver out. I'll take the role of distraction while Gramps goes in" he said, rising into his knees so he could get a better view of the car. They pulled and knocked out the driver and the other guy in it earlier, but since they now needed to go in, they just left it like that. 

"Alright. But be careful." And Doyoung agreed like that. Doyoung never agreed just like that. 

"It's not alright. The fuck are you thinking?!" Taeyong asked, grabbing Yuta's arm to turn him towards himself. 

" It's just the two us left, and one of us needs to go in with the least chance of being noticed. And I'm still better at shooting from a moving vehicle at moving figures. And also have better aim with the grenades" Yuta answered, looking deeply into Taeyong's eyes. 

"No way! It's way to dangerous for you to go out alone!" Taeyong insisted, facing Yuta head on. Yuta could be stubborn, but Taeyong could be also. 

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" Doyoung hurried them, and Yuta quickly reached up to turn off his headphone. Then he took Taeyong's face into his hand. 

"One of us needs to go, and we both know that this is a more fitting role for me than you" he said, before he gave Taeyong a small smile. "I'll come back." He whispered. 

Taeyong looked at the building, once again biting his lower lip. The he just grabbed Yuta's clothes and pulled him in, pressing his lips against his hard. He didn't even give time for Yuta to react, he pulled back just enough to look into Yuta's eyes.   
"Promise me you'll come back to me" he said, before he pulled Yuta in for one more kiss. 

This time, Yuta reacted fast enough to kiss him back before pulling back.   
"Cross my heart and hope to die" he answered, and with that, he stood up and ran towards the car. 

Taeyong waited until he heard the wheels spinning and the care speeding up before he himself moved, and run towards the building. 

He also needed to finish his job and then go back to Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my personal favourites.  
> Thank you for reading!   
> Talk to me on Twittter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
